Bloody Rose
by Sakuyan
Summary: Once your heart was shattered, it was a matter of time before you ended everything by your own hand. Character death, unrequited? Kaname x Zero.


**A/N:** Well, here's something for a fandom that I haven't treaded in for a couple of years. I have the art book for this, so after looking some of the pictures, I got inspired to write something for this particular fandom. I had the drive, but I had no idea to go on, but I remembered I wrote something on a second account of mine. I checked it out, and came across **"Fragments of a Shattered Heart"**. This story is something I wrote back in '09, so after reading it (and wincing at my horrible writing skills back then), I decided to do something from Kaname's P.O.V that is based on that particular piece. You don't have to read FoSH to understand this, but if you want, the username is **Devil Huntress of Twilight. **I decided to write this story in second person; a style that I have not treaded in a lot, but it seemed to work with this piece.

**Warning:** Second person writing, possible OOCness, character death. You may want tissues with this. Please be advised that I have not read the manga in over a year, nor have I ever watched the anime.

**Music that was listened to while writing  
**Already Over - RED  
Lost - RED  
Hidden Truth - Vampire Knight OST

**Pairing: **Unrequited(?) Kaname/Zero.

* * *

**Bloody Rose  
**_"Once your heart was shattered, it was a matter of time before you ended everything by your own hand."  
_

* * *

Your eyes were watching me, as they seemed to do more often than not these days. I don't think you notice that I can see those beautiful lavender eyes staring with a wishful expression hidden away behind the guard. I notice many things that you do around me that you think I do not, Kiryu.

I notice that you seem to be jealous of anyone that comes near me, particularly Yuuki. It leaves me questioning as to why you would be jealous of her. Perhaps you wanted her for yourself, but when I would take a closer look into your eyes, and notice the sliver of pain that got through the cracks, I would wonder. Did you believe that you had no chance with her, because she was infatuated with me, or was there another reason that you had pain in those eyes? I was determined to figure out why you were pained when Yuuki was around me.

I noticed you walking around, your eyes burning holes into the cement ground, and your hands stuffed in your pockets. You looked like the perfect picture of misery. It was a strange sight to see you like that. You, who looked at the world with a cold indifference, and didn't care about your own life. You had your days when you were more moody, but never full out misery. I presumed that you had your times of being miserable, but, with your pride, I would have thought that you would keep your misery behind the old, beaten down oak door. It seemed that you had become what that oak door was. Broken down, beaten to pieces, cracks showing throughout your indifferent attitude. What had caused this bizarre change in you, Kiryu?

Someone gave a gentle tug to my arm, and I turned, meeting the warm brown eyes of Yuuki. I gave her a small smile, ruffled her hair, and looked over at you. Your eyes were still burning holes into the ground, and you occasionally kicked the dirt under your shoes with the tip of your footwear. You seemed dejected. Your lavender eyes, when I looked closer, had red tinting the irises. Perhaps that was the reason you were this way. You were thirsty. I thought to myself that, later, I would offer my blood to you so that your thirst would be quenched. I told myself that it was for Yuuki, but even I began to wonder how thin that excuse was. I realized that, even if Yuuki wasn't here, I would offer myself to you. I did not want to see you become a level E and lose yourself. It would be the worst.

I began to let my thoughts take me as Yuuki started talking animatedly about her day. I enjoyed conversing with her, but on some occasions, what she would say would bore me. I never let her know this, so I would pretend that I was listening to what she was saying. However, at these times, my thoughts would drown her voice out, and I would think. This time, I was thinking about you, Kiryu. I racked my mind to try and figure out what had made you become a shell of a person, yet the one logical conclusion my mind conjured up was that you wanted Yuuki to yourself.

'That doesn't explain why he would be jealous of any person that came near you.' my mind argued, and I sighed. That left me back to square one, but my mind decided to drop the subject as her voice became louder and clearer to my ears. I set my hand on her head, and let a smile cross my face when she blushed, followed by fits of giggles.

However, after a few seconds, I heard her calling out to you. I looked over in the direction she was looking, and I was rather surprised to see you walking off with your fists clenching your vest. From the distance I was at, I could see that your knuckles had become white from how hard you gripped the fabric.

"Do you think he's okay?" Yuuki asked me with concern laced in her voice. "I've never seen him look that pained before. Is he ill?"

"I don't know." I replied and looked in the direction that you walked off. "I will find out."

* * *

You were not found for the rest of the day, and the sun left behind the hills, bringing the moon and the stars in its departure. The Night Class had begun, but I was more concerned about why you were not spotted throughout the day. I told my teachers that I would return to the classes within an hour, and, being the perfect student that I was, they excused me with a smile.

The first place that I thought you might be was your room in the Day Class dorms, but I remembered that I had next to no idea where your room was located. I thought that Yuuki had mentioned what room you were in before, but my thoughts were clouded with worry, so I couldn't remember. I let a worried, but exasperated, sigh pass through my lips as I slipped through the Day Class dorms. I hoped that you had not done something stupid, because it was plain as day that something was wrong. Once I found you, I was going to ask what was wrong, no matter how hard I had to press the issue.

As I continued walking the Day Class halls, my thoughts took a darker turn. You had your moments where you were suicidal, but you somehow stopped yourself from pulling the trigger. Was this one of those times that you were suicidal? Was this the one time that you wouldn't be able to stop yourself from pulling the trigger and ending everything? I closed my eyes and willed the dark thoughts to abandon me. You were not yourself, but you were a strong individual, no matter how broken down you were at some points. You were strong. You pulled through whatever you went through, and continued on with your life.

It was something that I admired about you. You were one level above Level E, and you could go insane at any moment. You knew this, but continued life, albeit with a cold outlook of the world around you. I knew that you hated being a vampire, but somehow, despite that, you managed to live the life that you hated. You had your down times in life, but you never pulled that trigger. You somehow, someway, pulled yourself out of the darkness you slipped in, and lived life.

I was startled out of my thoughts when I heard a loud bang outside of the Academy. My eyes widened. Did you… No, you couldn't have. You pulled through, no matter what happened, no matter how down you were. You never went through with what you wanted to do countless times. It was impossible for that noise to be—

I ran outside of the Academy, and shock coursed through me when I saw you. Bloody Rose was at your feet, and blood cascaded down both sides of your head. A large pool of blood had gathered around you, and it was obvious that you had shot yourself in the head. Your hands fell, limp, at your sides, and a satisfied smirk was on your face. For a moment, you had returned to the Zero Kiryu that we all knew.

"Kiryu!" I yelled.

My legs ran towards you, and your once lavender eyes, now shimmering red, looked into my own. The smirk vanished from your face within an instant, yet a warm smile replaced it. Your lips moved, but no sound emitted from them. I read your lips as they moved, and the shocked feeling became stronger once they stopped. Pale, bloodied eyelids closed over your shimmering eyes, and I reached out, grasping you in my hold once you fell forward.

It was obvious that you had died.

Your last words had shocked me to my core.

"_I love you."_

I closed my eyes and fell to my knees with your limp, lifeless body still grasped within my arms. I buried my face within your bloodied silver hair, and breathed in the last of your scent before it was taken over with the scent of blood. A single tear let loose from behind my eyelids, and slid down, splashing against your face. I wished that I could have gotten to you sooner. I wished I could have saved you.

It was obvious, now. The reason you had turned into a shell of what you used to be was because of me. I ignored you, said barely a word to you, and this was the result. Your heart, I knew now, had been shattered, by me. It was something that even you could not bounce back from. It was something that human nor vampire could bounce back from. Once your heart was shattered, it was a matter of time before you ended everything by your own hand.

"I'm sorry, Kiryu." I whispered against your hair.

"_I love you."_

* * *

I may write a second part to this with the funeral and aftermath. If you would like that, say so in a review! Any commentary and/or constructive criticism you have is welcomed and encouraged.


End file.
